The present invention relates to an outboard motor. More particularly, the invention is such a motor having a cowling which includes a protective carrying handle.
In the past, outboard motors for use in powering watercraft were generally very large and heavy. With advances in engine technology, it has been possible to design a variety of very small outboard motors which are both efficient and powerful.
These small outboard motors are very desirable for a number of reasons. First, these motors are lightweight and can be attached to small watercraft which would not support the traditional larger motors. These motors can also be quickly attached to and removed from the watercraft by a single person. When the outboard motor can be disconnected from the watercraft, the watercraft can more easily be stored or transported, such as on the roof of a vehicle. The outboard motor may be placed in the bed of a pickup or the like.
There are several problems with these smaller motor which result primarily from the ability of a user to carry or move the motor. While relatively small and lightweight, the shape of the motor makes the motor difficult to pick up and carry. As a result, the motor may be dropped and damaged. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that to keep the weight of the motor to a minimum, less structural support may be provided for protecting the engine in the cowling.
An improved outboard motor which overcomes the above-stated problems is desired.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an improved outboard motor. The outboard motor comprises a water propulsion device and a cowling housing an internal combustion engine.
The engine has a body defining at least one combustion chamber and an output shaft arranged to drive the water propulsion device.
The cowling has a front end and a rear end. The motor includes a handle which generally encircles at least a portion of the cowling, the handle having at least one gripping portion at the front or rear end of the cowling.
In a preferred arrangement, the handle comprises a front handle and a rear handle, each of which has a grip. The grip of the front handle is generally vertically aligned with a center of gravity of the outboard motor when the motor is being carried.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.